


The Girl Giving A Positive Pregnancy Test As A Gift

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: 25 Days of Tropes [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: Based off the prompt "the girl giving a positive pregnancy test and booties as a Christmas gift".
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You, reader x dean - Relationship
Series: 25 Days of Tropes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594564
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	The Girl Giving A Positive Pregnancy Test As A Gift

Dean didn’t see your phone trained on him as he dug into the pile of presents, searching for the one in the silver wrapping like you’d instructed. The two of you were the first ones up—Dean had known you’d been hiding a special gift from him for weeks now, and he’d been too excited to stay in bed until later, like you’d originally planned. Despite the early hour, you were grinning from ear to ear as he finally pulled it out from underneath the tree. 

“I found— Are you filming me?” Dean asked, his grumpiness about being on camera not dimming the giddy smile on his face.

You laughed, shaking your head and gesturing with your free hand. “Just open it already! Don’t worry about what I’m doing!”

After giving you another semi-grumpy look, Dean went back to the present and started to tear off the wrapping. You shifted positions to make sure that his face was in the shot as he opened it, and when the plain white box was finally free of the paper, you felt your grin widen. The lid was quickly discarded, and you watched with bated breath as Dean peered inside.

“What is— Y/N, what is this? Are you—?”

He pulled out the tiny booties you’d gotten at the shop you’d found a few hunts back, followed by the positive pregnancy test you’d cleaned and put in a Ziploc bag. Dean’s face was full of amazement and you laughed a little as he stared at you in shock.

“You’re pregnant?” he asked dumbly, and you laughed, nodding.

“Yeah, Dean. You’re gonna be a dad.”

Dean let out a short, disbelieving laugh before looking at the test and the baby shoes again. Silently, you ended the video and set your phone aside.

“Are you happy?” you asked. You couldn’t help but be a little nervous. The two of you had never discussed having a family together, and you knew Dean had always been worried about neglecting his children or leaving them alone if something went wrong on a hunt.

“Am I— Y/N, I’m the happiest man alive!” 

The booties and test landed somewhere amongst the wrapping paper as Dean frantically closed the distance between the two of you and kissed you hard. You smiled against his lips before melting into it, closing your eyes. When you finally separated, Dean met your gaze and the love in his eyes made your heart swell.

“I love you so much, Y/N,” Dean murmured. “This is the best thing you could’ve ever gotten me.”

“I love you too, Dean,” you replied, sitting up a little more so you could cup his face with one hand. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas!”

You reached past him, stretching until you could grab the gifts from where they’d been discarded on the library floor. “Now,” you said, looking down at him as you got to your feet. “Do you think we should go wake up Sam and let him know he’s gonna be an uncle?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr of the same name on December 24th, 2019.


End file.
